


Clarity

by fandom_lover_101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: Elena Gilbert has had a rough life. After being raised by her abusive mother and neglectful father, she and her sister, Katherine, took an offer that changed their lives. When an accident occurs on Elena's 18th birthday, her whole world starts falling apart, but she has to hold herself together. And who can help better than Elijah Mikaelson?





	1. Chapter 1

Elena did not flinch as her mother swung the pan at her, hitting her arm with a strong force. She knew it would bruise. It ached a lot, but her body was used to cuts and bruises. After all, Isobel had been doing it since Elena was a toddler. “Now get cooking!” Isobel barked.

Elena ducked her head and went to the stove to cook. She was a horrible cook, and Isobel knew it. Why she couldn't tell Katherine to cook was beyond Elena's understanding. After all, Katherine didn't set the food on fire. Elena tried not to burn the food. She finally got it! The food didn't burn! .... And the it was on fire. Of course. Because she couldn't cook to save her life. She knew how to make toast, but of course Isobel always wanted more. Katherine put out the fire.

“Go to your room,” Isobel commanded.

Elena looked down and went to her room. She knew what was coming. Her mother was crazy, but… as much as she hated to admit it, she felt like she deserved it. She screwed up and deserved to get punished.

A few hours later, Elena was cleaning the living room, her body aching. Isobel had really beaten her down and made her work anyways.

“I know you are pathetic, Elena,” Katherine said, “but you shouldn't let her completely walk all over you. Unless you are a masochist.”

“I'm not a masochist.” Elena picked up the last thing on the floor, groaning as she did so.

“Are you sure?” questioned Katherine. “I think you need another test to find out. Ooops.” Katherine smirked as she knocked down a collectable of Isobel’s. As it hit the wooden floor, it shattered into pieces.

Elena glared at Katherine. “I know why you are doing this.”

“Then tell me, twin,” Katherine said, her hand on her hip. “Why am I doing this?”

“You want me to seem weak and like I can't do that so that you seem like the powerful twin. The one who can do anything with little consequence. But you aren't.”

“That is where you are wrong, Elena. I am infinitely better than you.”

Katherine walked out of the living room, a smirk on her lips. She might have only been twelve, but she acted older. Isobel entered the room a few minutes later and saw the shattered figure.

“Elena!”

*******

Elena laid down sore on her bed after cleaning herself off from the blood and bruises from today and days before, covering her arms and chest. There were a few on her legs but not covering them. Elena wished that someone would take them away from her psychotic abusive mother and her neglectful father. However, she doubted anyone would.

An hour later, Elena heard someone entering the house. There was a muffled sound coming from the living room.

“Who do you think it is?” Elena asked her twin.

“I don't know,” said Katherine. “But I'm going to find out.”

Katherine got out of bed, and Elena protested, “Katherine! Don't!” But she was already gone.

Elena groaned weakly and relaxed on her bed. Pain shot through her as she moved, but she ignored it. A minute later, a guy around 18 or 19, came into her room. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Elena tried to push herself back, recognizing who he was.

“Hello, love,” Klaus sajd, looking down at the 12 year old with straight brown hair. Behind him was Katherine. She was scared but mostly covered it up. “How would you like to leave this house? Leave your parents? Katerina has already agreed.” Klaus used Katherine's actual first name.

“What is the catch?” Elena asked, knowing there was one.

“You live with me and do as I say. No hesitations. No disagreements. Nothing against me.”

Elena froze. Loyalty to Klaus Mikaelson? This had to be a joke. He was part of one of the richest families alive. “Why would you protect us from our parents?”

“Because I know what it is like to be abused and neglected,” said Klaus.

Elena remembered his parents. Mikael told of how much of a disgrace his bastard son was until he died a year ago. She looked at Katherine who nodded furiously, and she bit her lip, looking away.

“Okay.”

“Excellent,” Klaus grinned. He pulled out a sheet of paper. “Sign here.”

And she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena and Katherine were walking in the streets of Mystic Falls. Today was their 18th birthday. Elena was enjoying her day off from being Klaus’ bitch. She was sure her sister enjoyed as well. She had to admit her life was better after Klaus took her away. Her cuts were only scars, and her bruises disappeared.

They went into the Mystic Grill. Katherine went over to her on and off boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. He was a nice guy. Elena wondered why he was into Katherine when he could find a better girl for him. Elena’s sister kissed the younger Salvatore, and he wrapped his arms around her. Elena rolled her eyes and went over to the bar. She couldn’t order anything, but it felt better to sit there.

“I don’t get them either,” said a voice from beside her. “Donovan, get me a bourbon. And quickly or your paycheck will be short.”

Elena looked at him. Damon Salvatore. He was Stefan’s older brother and was 24 years old. He owned the Mystic Grill. “She’s using him. Like she used Elijah.”

“Yeah. You work for the Mikaelsons, right?” Damon asked.

“That’s one word for it,” Elena scoffed. “Work implies getting paid.”

“Why do you do it then? Isn’t everything about money and sex?”

Elena let out a laugh. “You’d think. Let’s just say it is… complicated. I owe them.”

“And Katherine?” Damon rose an eyebrow.”

“She does, too, but she… she enjoys it. She doesn’t mind what he asks her to do. I do. I still do it, but I don’t want to.”

“So Katherine is his bitch,” Damon summed up. “And you’re his slave.”

“Basically.”

“Let me buy you a drink. You could use it, and the money goes to me anyways.”

Damon ordered Elena a beer as if he knew she hated whiskey.

“So why do you never roam around? I rarely see you. Surely he doesn’t lock you inside. I see Katherine often.”

She sighed. “I am not a people person. I don’t go places unless I have to. I also worry…”

“What?”

“I may live with the Mikaelsons, but I am still a Gilbert, and they are a founding family. I don’t want to show how pathetic one can be.”

“You aren’t pathetic,” disagreed Damon.

“You barely know me.” She looked at him. “Anyways it doesn’t matter. Tomorrow I am Klaus’ slave once again.”

“What is so special about today?”

His voice wasn’t rude. He was purely curious as to why she had the day off. She hesitated. She didn’t know why. Maybe she didn’t want anyone to wish her Happy Birthday. Maybe he would question why she wasn't out of the deal.

“It is my birthday. I'm 18.”

“Welcome to adulthood.” Damon grinned at her.

She gave him a small smile and took a swig of her beer. As she finished her beer, she got up. “I think I should be heading back.”

“So soon?” Damon questioned.

“Yeah.” Elena nodded. “I'm not really one to celebrate. Plus I've had the whole day of freedom, and it is getting dark.”

“Then let me at least walk you home.”

Elena smiled. “I would appreciate that, Damon.”

Damon paid for their drinks, and they started to leave the Grill. 

“Hey, Damon!” Stefan greeted, walking over to him, Katherine strutting behind him. “And you're Elena.” Stefan was the nice jock who wanted to be friends with everyone.

“Yeah.” She smiled at him. “How has football been treating you?”

“Pretty well. Tyler still thinks I'm a dick, but that is not going to change for a while. I'm used to it.”

“Maybe he will surprise you one day.” Elena smiled.

“Maybe. Happy birthday, by the way,” Stefan said.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want to team up and play fooseball? Gilberts vs Salvatores?”

Katherine gave her a dark glare, making a shiver run down Elena's spine. “Yes, Stefan. Let my sister and I do something together. After all, it isn't as if Elena ever comes out of the Mikaelson house where they all keep her nice and cozy.” She smirked.

Elena's jaw almost dropped. Her sister had practically just accused her of being a whore! She was a virgin! It wasn't as if she had slept around. That was Katherine. “Actually, I'd rather not spend time with Katherine.”

“How about I team up with Katherine?” suggestd Stefan. “And you team up with Damon?”

Elena nodded. “Very well.”

The four of them went over to the hidden fooseball table behind the last booth in the far corner of the Mystic Grill. They played for about two hours, fooseball and pool. Elena learned that Damon was amazing at both pool and fooseball.

“I think I should probably go. I'm not the type of person that stays out all night.” She looked at them as they finished another game.

“I'll walk you home,” Damon offered, and Katherine cooed.

“Aww. How sweet.”

Elena sighed. “Okay, let's go.”

Damon and Elena walked out of the Grill.

“You know, you're pretty good at fooseball and pool. I'm impressed.”

“Thank you, Elena.”

“So what is it like owning the local hangout?” Elena asked.

“It is pretty cool. Unless there are intoxication and drug use problems. Bar fights aren't really a problem unless it is really bloody and things are broken.”

“Do you ever start bar fights?”

Damon shrugged. “People usually come up and punch me. There was this time my friend Ric was pissed at me for a reason I can't remember and punched while we were drinking at a bar.”

“That isn't very friendly of him,” Elena noted

Damon shrugged again. “I'm pretty sure I deserved it.”

She chuckled. “Why would you do anything to get punched by your best friend?”

“Because I'm a dick.”

“Nice,” Elena laughed.

“Well,it looks like we are here.”

“Looks like. It was nice meeting you, Damon.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Elena.” Damon smirked.

Elena went inside the tall, white Mikaelson mansion.

“Welcome back, Elena,” Elijah greeted. He was out of the house when she left this morning. “Happy Birthday.”

Elena smiled at him. “Thank you, Elijah.”

“Where is the lovely Katerina?”

“Out with Stefan Salvatore.”

Elijah’s face started to fall, and she knew he was disappointed. He still had feelings for her,and they all knew it.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Elijah asked.

“I don't know, Elijah. It is getting late,” Elena sighed.

“It is only the garden, and it is not too late. After all, you are going to work for my brother tomorrow.”

“Don't remind me,” she muttered. “Very well.”

The two went out the back door and entered the garden. The plants and flowers went high up. The colors were beautiful. It was not a new sight for Elena as she had helped taken care of the garden on many occasions.

“I never asked you what kinds of plants were over there.” Elena pointed to the corner of the garden. She walked over to them.

“The violet one is aconite. The long ones are a type of herb called vervain. And this one is sage. It was one of mother’s favorites.”

“You never talk about your family. I only heard what I know from stories, and those are not reliable.”

Elijah looked away. “Some things are better kept secret.”

“Do you truly believe that?” Elena asked softly.

“It does not matter what I believe. Niklaus made me give my word I shall not speak of it. So I won't.”

Elena nodded. “I admire you nobility, Elijah. I apologize for bringing it up.”

“It is a beautiful night.” Elijah looked at the stars.

She smiled. “Yes, it is.”

“Tell me, Elena.” Elijah turned to face her. “Do you hate it here?”

“It is not my favorite place to be...but no. I don't. The black I do hate is back at home. But I do not hate it as much as I should.”

“What does that mean?”

“I'm getting rather cold,” Elena said. “We should head inside.”

Elijah sighed quietly and accompanied Elena back to the house. Elena took a shower, the hot water steaming against her back, relaxing her. She adored hot water.

Katherine had yet to return. Elena got out of the shower and headed to her room with a white towel wrapped around her body. Her phone rang, and she picked it up, worried after she saw the name of the younger Salvatore flash across her screen. 

“Stefan?”

“Katherine was hit by a car. It was a hit and run, and we don't know exactly what happened. But we need you.” Stefan was frantic.

“How is she doing?” Elena asked, throwing clothes on.

“Elena, Katherine is at the hospital. And she won't wake up.”


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Elena questioned, shock flooding through her.

"Yeah. We are at the local hospital. They are trying to wake her up as we speak."

She gulped. "I'll be there soon."

She hung up on Stefan and looked worriedly around her, wondering how she would get a ride, not wanting to ask Elijah. She guessed that she would just have to run. Elena raced down the stairs only to be stopped near the front door by Kol. He was the youngest Mikaelson brother, but he was a little older than her. He had a smirk on his face. "What has you in such a rush, darling?"

"Leave me alone, Kol. Go hang out with your girlfriend." Elena tried to move passed him, but he stepped in her way.

"Let Elena go, Kol," Elijah said, walking up to them.

Kol sighed. "Always such a buzzkill, brother." He walked away from them, rolling his eyes.

"What is it? You look worried," he told her.

Elena looked at him, fear in her eyes. "It's Katherine. She's in a coma."

Elijah blinked in shock. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a car."

"Where is she?"

"The local hospital. I was just about to-"

She barely had time to answer him. He was already heading to his car, gesturing for Elena to follow. Elena got in Elijah's classic car. He was a classical man, and he kept everything tidy and clean. Even now, his suit was perfectly made with few wrinkles seen anywhere. She admired that about him. He always managed to look incredibly handsome and perfect no matter what he did.

Elijah pulled up to the hospital, and they went inside and walked to the front desk.

"Where is Katherine Pierce's room?"

Katherine went by their mother's last name. She preferred it. Elena didn't blame her. It suited her name better. However, she knew she never wanted anything to do with Isobel. They were only family by blood.

"Room 203," the secretary answered.

Elena sprinted down the hall, ignoring the secretary's protests. Elijah walked fast and caught up to her as the elevator door opened. Elena was jittery as the elevator went up, worried for her twin.

"Calm down, Elena. I know this is tragic, but bouncing around won't help."

Elena looked down, her face burning bright red. "Sorry," she muttered quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

The door finally opened, and they went to room 203. Stefan was sitting in a chair. He rose as they entered. Elena's eyes fell on her sister. She walked over to her slowly. Katherine was motionless and pale. There were scratches on her body, and her eyes were gently shut as though she were sleeping, which, Elena supposed, she was. A tear ran down Elena's cheek. As much as she hated her sister, she never wanted this to happen. Elena felt guilty for everything bad she had thought about her. Katherine looked young and kind as she slept. However, there was a part of her that still gave off a dangerous vibe.

"The doctors did surgery on her to heal the wounds from the crash, but... they couldn't wake her," Stefan choked out.

Elijah stood beside Elena, looking sad at her sister.

"I'm sorry this happened," the jock continued. "I was with her. I should have protected her."

"It wasn't your fault," Elijah said, looking from Katherine to Stefan.

Elena was silent. She didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, Stefan left to go to his home, the Salvatore Boarding House. The Gilbert still stood by the side of the hospital bed on the verge of tears. She fought them, knowing once they started that they wouldn't stop. And Elijah was still in the room. She couldn't afford to break. Technically, she worked for Klaus again. Her day off was over. However, Elijah had spoken to Klaus who had agreed on a few more hours.

Looking at the old scars on Katherine's arms reminded Elena of their past. It had shaped Katherine into someone far different from how it shaped Elena. Somehow, Elena wasn't angry anymore. She wasn't hurt. All she wanted was Katherine back, even if it ended with Elena hurt again. It wasn't as though Elena had anything to lose. Besides her only family left. Katherine.

Elena sighed softly, wishing she could turn back the clock. Suddenly, Elijah did something that surprised her. He hugged her. Elijah was not an emotional guy. He had more emotions than his brothers, but he had difficulty showing them. So when he hugged her, Elena froze. Elijah pulled away and looked at her.

"I give my deepest condolences."

"Thank you, Elijah," Elena spoke for the first time after seeing Katherine's state. "I give you mine as well. I know you lost her, too."

Elijah offered her a small smile, and she returned it weakly.

Her phone rang, and she pulled it out before putting it to her ear. "Klaus."

"Hello, love. And where might you be?"

"You know where I am," Elena said, forcing her voice to be strong. "The hospital."

"Ah, yes. It was unfortunate to hear of the stunning Katerina's misfortune."

"Misfortune?" Elena scoffed.

Klaus said. "Indeed. However, I expect you will be returning home for sleep rather than staying there for the whole day."

"That was the plan," she lied.

He nodded. "Good. Tell my brother I said hello."

'Which one?' Elena wanted to retort, but she held her tongue, not wanting to cause more trouble than it was worth.

Klaus hung up the phone, and Elena turned to Elijah. "I guess we better return."

And with that Elijah and Elena went back to the Mikaelson mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah parked in the large driveway of the Mikaelson mansion, and Elena got out of the car. She shut her door and walked towards the front door. Elijah had caught up with her.

"I'll make sure Niklaus goes easy on you for the day," Elijah promised.

Elena nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Elijah. For everything."

Elijah nodded slightly. "It's not a problem at all."

Elena put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. She opened the front door and walked in.

"Welcome back, love," Klaus greeted with a grin.

Elena bit back a remark and nodded slightly.

"And how is the lovely Katerina?"

"Comatosed," Elena replied, frowning.

"How unfortunate. Until our Sleeping Beauty awakes, you will be taking her jobs as well as your own." Klaus smirked.

"Niklaus, go easy on her. She just lost her sister." Elijah scolded.

"She isnt dead," Elena muttered, but she swallowed, remembering the state of her sister the last time she saw her.

"It doesnt matter! People get hurt. Get over it!" Klaus roared.

"Niklaus! What would you do if I died? Or Rebekah died? Or Kol died? How did you feel when Finn and Henrik died?" Elijah questioned. "A coma isnt that different except there is a chance she will wake up!"

"Don't you dare bring Henrik or Finn up!" Klaus yelled.

Elena swallowed, listening to the two of them.

"Elena, go to your room, please. You don't need to be in the middle of this," Elijah said.

"She is staying here," Klaus disagreed, narrowing his eyes.

"Niklaus, let her have some time alone!" Elijah exclaimed.

Klaus growled slightly but nodded.

Elena went to her room, trying to ignore the fighting that continued.

She remembered the stories she was told. Henrik was no more than 11 or 12 when he was killed by a wolf. Nobody knew the full story of why he was out there, but it was an unfortunate occurrence. He hasn't even gotten to be a teenager. Poor kid. As children, the Mikaelson's lived near the woods. Elena assumed that was how it happened. The wolf came out of the woods or Henrik was too curious.

Finn on the otherhand, wasn't much of a mystery. He had killed himself. He apparently couldnt enjoy his life or something. Elena didnt know the story behind it either. All she knew was that it devistated his girlfriend, Sage. She disappeared not long after that.

Elena was curious as to where Sage disappeared to. She had never met Sage, but she had heard some about her. She liked to fight, and she was heads over heals for Finn, that was before Finn died of course. Not many people enjoyed the company of Finn, which was probably because of his low spirits, but Elena wouldn't be surprised if the lack of company helped lead to his death.

Elena sat on her bed on the second floor. Her door was open, so she could hear their yells. She sighed and stood up before closing the door to block it out. Elena laid on her bed and thought about her sister.

6 years ago  
Elena and Katherine had just moved in to the Mikaelson mansion. They finally had separate rooms. Elena unpacked her belongings in her drawers even though the Mikaelsons said they would buy her new clothes.

She had made sure to bring her diary, that she managed to keep away from Katherine all of the years she had it. It was given to her as a gift. She slid it behind the nightstand by her bed. She wasn't going to risk the Mikaelsons or her sister finding it.

Elena looked around her room, still feeling sore. Her room was connected to a bathroom, and so she took a warm shower. At first, she winced, the hot water touching her wounds, but eventually it soothed her and felt good. She never had hot water before this. Isobel and Katherine had used it all up before she got a chance.

She changed into pajamas and heard a knock on her door. Elena wondered who it could be. She opened her bedroom door and saw Katherine.

"What do you want?" Elena asked

Katherine smirked. "I just wanted to inform you, sister of mine, that you are not let off the hook just because we arent at home. I am still here. And you are still the inferior sister"

"Your point?" Elena questioned, tired.

"I dont have a point. I just thought you should know that deal with Klaus doesnt take away how I treat you," Katherine said

"Just go away!" Elena complained.

"Fine. Night, sis," Katherine said and left the room.

Elena closed her door and laid on her bed. Her eyes closed

A knock on the door pulled Elena out of her memory. She got up and opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Elijah"

"I am sorry if I startled you. That was not my intention."

"Then what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I wanted to apologise for my brother's behavior tonight. He should not have acted like that."

"It is alright, Elijah."

"No, it is not. I have managed to calm him down for a bit, but I do not know gow long it will last," Elijah told her.

Elena nodded. "Thank you."

Elijah nodded. "Your welcome. If there is anything I can do for you, Elena, please let me know."

"You dont have to do anything. You were in love with her. It hurts you about as much as it hurts me."

"You arent wrong... but I will always be here for you, Elena," Elijah said.

Elena smiled at the statement. "You really are a noble man, Elijah."

Elijah smiled.

"Goodnight," Elena said.

"Goodnight, Elena," Elijah said

Suddenly, Elijah did something that surprised them both. He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. He pulled away and looked into Elena's chocolate colored eyes.

"Sleep well, Elena Gilbert," Elijah Mikaelson said in a quiet voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena woke up the next morning with a sigh. She sat up and pulled out her journal. She wrote a few pages in it before getting out of bed. Elena looked in the mirror and touched her cheek slightly, remembering the feeling of Elijah's lips on her skin. She was confused. She thought they had a business relationship. Maybe he did that because of what happened to Katherine. Maybe he pitied her. Or maybe he was just the gentleman she knew him to be.

Elena shook herself out of her thoughts and went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She took a shower, clearing her mind of her thoughts, knowing Klaus would ask her to do things she didn't want to do. She took a deep, shaky breath and prepared herself. She could do this. She could pretend her life didn't just collapse for one day. She could do it. She had to.

Elena got dressed in her clothes for the day.

She went downstairs and went to the kitchen, startled to find Elijah cooking eggs and bacon 

She went downstairs and went to the kitchen, startled to find Elijah cooking eggs and bacon. He was wearing his suit as usual. Elena had thought she would have to cook because Katherine wasn't here. She felt a great relief at the sight of Elijah in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elena. Are you hungry?" Elijah asked, looking at her before returning his attention to the food.

"Yes. Thank you, Elijah," Elena smiled and sat at a chair by the counter in the kitchen. She watched him cook. "To be honest, I thought I would have to cook since Katherine is.... you know."

"Absolutely not. You are grieving a sister he won't wake up. You are stressed enough as it is. Besides, you aren't particularly great in the kitchen."

"I know," Elena smiled. "My mother would always use this as a reason to be angry with me."

Elijah sighed quietly at the reminder. "Elena..."

"Yes?" Elena questioned curiously.

"Nevermind," Elijah said as he served her a plate.

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to pry, but she didn't want him to feel as though he couldn't tell her sonething.

Elijah smiled slightly at Elena. "I only wanted to say that I'm glad we took you away from that place."

"I am to," Elena said. She fell silent and looked at her food before starting to eat. She swallowed the food down and looked into his brown eyes. "This is delicious."

Elijah said, "Thank you. I should get going. I have matters to attend to."

Elena nodded, and he left the kitchen. Klaus came in a few minutes later. "I see my brother cooked breakfast."

"Depends. Which brother?" Elena questioned, fighting a smirk at her comment.

"Elijah, obviously, love," Klaus smirked at her.

"Then you would be correct," she said.

Klaus looked at Elena for a moment. Elena looked into his blue-green eyes. She wondered what was going through his head.

"I promised my brother I would start you off simple. Though I don't know why. You are stronger than you look." Klaus eyed her.

Elena bit her lip as she looked at him. "So what would you like me to do?"

Klaus pulled out an envelope and gave it to Elena.

"What is this?" Elena asked curiously

"That is none of your business. I want you to deliver this to Marcel Gerard," he said.

"To his home or his business?"

"Home. I doubt he made it to work yet. He's more of a night person than a morning person."

Elena nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon."

Klaus nodded, and Elena left. She walked to Marcel's home. Finally, she arrived and looked around, trying to stop the worry that filled her. The house was nice looking, like that of the Mikaelsons but not quite as extravagant. It also held a friendly vibe, but Elena didnt sense it. Not after she met him. He seemed friendly on the outside, as though he were everyone's friend, but inside he was as calculating and manipulative as Klaus. Maybe even more so.

Elena swallowed and walked over to the door, and she knocked.

Marcel opened the door and grinned. "Elena, or is it Katherine? Straight hair, you must be Elena. Please come in." He stepped to the side and allowed her to come in.

Elena stepped in nervously, and she turned to look at Marcel.

"Would you like a drink? I've got plenty."

Elena looked at the drink in his hand and shook her head. "I don't particularly like whiskey."

"You will eventually when you can tolerate the flavor. So what brings you to my lovely home?" Marcel questioned.

"Klaus wanted me to deliver this to you," Elena said, holding out the envelope.

Marcel tooled it and opened it, peering inside. Elena was curious as to what was in it. He grinned widely at the sight of what was in the envelope. "Well, you can tell Klaus that it was pleasure doing business with him. How's everything going?" He closed the envelope and slid it in his inner jacket pocket.

"Alright," she said, not really wanting to discuss her sister's coma with a man she couldn't trust.

"That's excellent to hear," Marcel grinned. "Should I expect another arrival from you soon?"

"I don't know. Should you?" She frowned, confused.

"Perhaps. You will see me soon enough. I guess I should let you go. We don't want to anger Klaus." The grin was still on his face.

Elena nodded. "Goodbye, Marcel."

She left the house quickly, anxious to get away as fast as she could. He unnerved her. There was something about him that worried her. She had a feeling he would cause problems later.

Elena felt her phone in her pocket ding. She pulled it out and looked at the message, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she did so.

Damon: Hey. How's everything going? I heard about Katherine

Of course he heard about Katherine. His brother was dating her. What confused her was how he had her number and how he was in her contacts list. That sneaky Salvatore must have snuck her phone out and added his contacts in. It brought a small smile to Elena's face, and she replied quickly.

Elena: Handling. Klaus has me back to work, but it is surprisingly easy stuff. At least right now.

Elena reached the Mikaelson mansion again and looked around swiftly. Klaus wasn't home. But Kol was.

"Hello, darling," Kol smirked

"Kol, don't you have a girlfriend to entertain? What's her name.... Davina?"

Kol smiled at the mention of Davina. "She's busy at the moment."

"Is Rebekah coming back soon?" Elena asked curiously, thinking of the Mikaelson who was vacationing in New Orleans.

"She's coming back in about a week," Kol replied.

Elena nodded and left the room. She went to her bedroom and continued to write.

When it grew dark, Elena was surprised that Klaus hadn't asked her to do anything else. She went downstairs and saw Klaus as he came back in. "Excellent. You are here. I need your assistance."

"What is it?" Elena asked

"I need you to kill Sophie Devereaux."


	6. Chapter 6

"You... what?" Elena questioned, shocked at his words

"I want you to kill Sophie Devereaux, love." Klaus said, looking at her.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"It's none of your business. You work for me. You do what I say. Without question."

Elena swallowed and nodded nervously. "Very well."

"And to answer your question," Klaus looked at her, "she and her family have caused too much trouble for us. I would ask Katerina to do it, but alas, she isn't in the best condition right now. I don't think she would be up to completing the task"

Elena glanced down at the reminder. "I understand."

She left the Mikaelson mansion and walked down the street. The Devereaux family had moved here a few years ago from New Orleans and had caused the Mikaelsons nothing but trouble. Elena was terrified. The last thing she wanted to do was kill someone. She wasn’t Katherine. She wasn’t a killer.

Elena ran a hand through her hair and walked to the Grill, needing a drink before she drained the life from someone. Damon had just walked out from the back of Mystic Grill, and he grinned at her.

“Hey, Elena. How are you holding up? Has Klaus given you hard tasks yet?” Damon said, walking over to her.

Elena swallowed. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Damon nodded and went behind the bar, pouring them both a glass of bourbon. “Here. You look like you could use this.”

Elena took it and sipped it. She recoiled at the strong sensation of the alcohol and made a face. She put the glass down. “Thanks. How’s Stefan holding up?”

“You know Stefan. Brooding and devastated. Personally, I don’t know what he ever saw in your sister, no offense.”

She gave a slight nod and sipped the whiskey again. She gave a slight cough. “I should probably go soon. Work and all.”

Damon nodded. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Elena said quietly.

She looked around the Grill before leaving, her mind on her new job, Why the hell did Klaus want to kill her? What did she do to anger him? Elena hoped nothing like this would happen again. Sophie Devereaux… She had heard of her before but wasn’t sure who exactly she was, which made Elena curious. Elena went to the small Mystic Falls Library and got on the internet, not wanting to return to the mansion to get on her laptop. She typed in the search engine.

Sophie Devereaux New Orleans

Elena read through a few articles.

The Devereaux family lived in New Orleans for about a century. Sophie Devereaux had a older sister named Jane Anne Devereaux. Jane Anne was killed by Thierry Vanchure. Elena recognized the name. One of Marcel’s men. Elena swallowed. She continued to read. Thierry managed to escape with the help of Marcel. After Jane Anne’s death, Sophie was devastated. And she wanted revenge. Marcel had disappeared from New Orleans. Elena assumed that was when he moved to Mystic Falls. Then Sophie searched for Marcel and moved into Mystic Falls, Virginia. Where she was laying low until she saw a better opportunity.

Some of this information was on google, and the rest, Elena figured out on her own. Elena closed out of the articles and left the library, setting off in the direction of Sophie Devereaux’s home, finally semi-ready to do as she was ordered. Elena was still scared of killing someone. Especially someone who seemed innocent. She was only caught in the crossfire of Marcel’s wrath as he ordered someone to kill Jane Anne Devereaux.

Elena checked her pocket and felt the switchblade in her pocket. It was sticking out a bit, but she had it covered up by her blouse. She walked over to the home and snuck in. Suddenly, Elena was attacked by the younger Devereaux. Sophie tossed her over the couch and into a table. Elena let out a groan as her body ached.

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?” Sophie demanded.

“I’m Elena Gilbert,” Elena said, wincing slightly in pain. She got up

“Gilbert, huh?”

Elena nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright,” Sophie said, still looking enraged and confused. “Now tell me why one of the founding families of this town came into my house, uninvited.”

Elena swallowed. “I’m sorry. I should go.”

“Not until you tell me why you are here,” Sophie said, frustrated. She walked closer to Elena, making Elena’s nerves grow.

She really didn’t want to do this. At all. But she basically gave her life up to Klaus Mikaelson, and this was the price. “I heard about your sister. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Sophie’s face faltered at the mention of Jane Anne. Then her face hardened. “Don’t act like you knew her. You’ve probably lived in this town your whole life. So don’t act like you have the slightest idea how it feels for her to be gone.”

Elena looked down, her thoughts straying to Katherine and her comatose state. “I know how it feels to have a sister gone.” She walked over to Sophie, who narrowed her eyes at her. “I’m sorry.” Elena’s voice cracked slightly as she slipped out the switch blade.

Sophie noticed and attacked Elena. Elena hit her head on the wall as she was shoved up against it. The Devereaux started choking Elena. “Who the hell are you? Who do you work for?”

“Klaus… Klaus Mikaelson,” Elena said as she stabbed Sophie, causing Sophie to let go in alarm and let out a cough as blood pooled on her shirt. Elena grabbed something and finished the job. As the light left Sophie’s eyes, Elena looked at her hands in shock. They were covered in blood. The crimson liquid spread all over the floor, and she stepped back. Oh, god. What had she done? She was a killer. Elena swallowed and left the house. She went back to the mansion, dazed.

Klaus noticed her walk in with blood on her hands, and he grinned. “I assume she’s been taken care of?”

Elena nodded, still in shock over her actions.

“Excellent. You should go get cleaned up, sweetheart.”

Elena went up to her bathroom and cleaned herself up. She looked at her reflection in disgust. How could she have killed her? She was as bad as Klaus. Elena was horrified and threw her bloody shirt in the trash can. She changed into clean clothes and went downstairs with her clothes. She walked over to the fireplace and started a fire in it.

Elijah walked over to her. “What are you doing?”

Elena looked down at her bloody clothes and threw them in the fireplace. “I… I just killed Sophie Devereaux.”


	7. Chapter 7

"You what?" Elijah frowned in concern, unsure if he heard her right. "You musn't have, Elena. Why would you do such a thing?" 

"Why do you think?" Elena asked, her voice trembling slightly, feeling as though she was suffocating from guilt that threatened to tear her apart. "Klaus's orders." 

No matter how unfair and cruel those orders were, she must follow them. Elena knew she might have been better off just running away from her mother, Isobel, and her father, John. Unfortunately, if she did that, she doubted she would have a place to live. That thought unsettled her and caused her to be grateful of her home. However, it did not make up for what she had just done. She was a killer. A murderer. And nothing would change that now. 

Elijah sighed softly, seeing the horror and regret painted across her face. "Get some rest. It's been a long day. I'm sorry my brother asks so much of you"

"it's-" Elena stopped. It wasn't alright. "It's my fault. I signed the contract. I took the weapon. And I..... I ki...killed her" Elena swallowed hard, 

Elijah softened. "Rest, Elena Gilbert."

Elena nodded. "Thank you, Elijah" She went up to her room and fell asleep on her large, comfortable bed. 

Dream  
Elena woke up in the mansion and rubbed her eyes before looking around. There were spots of blood on the floor. Elena frowned in confusion and worry, and she got out of bed before following the path of blood. 

The trail led to the bathroom, and she opened the door before walking inside slowly. There was blood all over the bathtub and Sophie was in it the bathtub, her body lifeless as it had been when Elena killed her. Elena gasped in horror. She heard a creaking sound and spun around. On the mirror was a word painted in blood. 

Killer. 

Blood was dripping down the mirror from the words, and Elena stumbled back. She fell back into the bathtub and onto Sophie's body. Sophie grabbed her, pulling her to join her in death. Elena yanked away roughly. She rushed to the door and tried to open it, but she was locked inside.

"Help!" Elena screamed. Sophie grabbed her and pulled her back into the bath of blood, and no one came to save her. 

Elena gasped awake and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the horrid nightmare. She stood up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. She sipped the cold liquid out of the clear glass. And she sighed heavily.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kol walked over to Elena. 

"Like you care" Elena said heavily, her tired eyes looking down at the cool water in the glass. 

"Don't be like that. I heard about what you did" Kol said. 

"Has everyone?" Elena questioned bitterly, sitting in a chair. 

"Of course not everyone. Just the people in this household. You know I used to not like you" Kol said

"And you do now?" Elena scoffed

"Somewhat. You're like another annoying little sister to me" 

"That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me" Elena said with a laugh. 

Kol grinned. "Don't get used to it."

"Wasn't planning to" Elena rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing up?"

Kol shrugged. "I'm not tired."

"How are things going with you and Davina?" She looked at him. 

"Fantastic" Kol grinned. 

Elena nodded a little. She doubted she would ever have a romantic life with anyone given her deal. Katherine could handle it, but Elena didn't think she was good enough for anyone. Not with what she does for Klaus. 

Elena let out a shaky breath, her mind on her nightmare and Sophie Devereaux. It was horrifying to think of. She couldn't believe she killed someone. And someone who hadn't done anything wrong. How dare she? She wasn't her sister who didn't care what was asked of her. Did Katherine kill people? Or was she worse than her twin sister?

"You alright?" Kol questioned. 

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna try to get some rest" Elena stood up and cleaned her glass before returning to her bedroom. 

The next morning, Elena got dressed and made herself looked her best before leaving her bedroom and going downstairs. She passed by Elijah without a word, hardly wanting to look into his noble eyes after she had told him what she had done. She went straight to Klaus. "Is there anything you would like me to do?" 

"Yes, love. I would like you to go to the grocery store and gather some ingredients." Klaus handed her a folded up list and a couple hundred dollars. "This should cover it."

"Alright," Elena nodded. She went to the car that was reserved for grocery shopping only and headed to Mystic Groceries. 

She parked and got out of her car. Elena headed inside and opened the list. She peered at the items. Same as usual for the most part. She started shopping, pushing a shopping cart along as she went down the aisles. She stopped the buggy and went to grab something but bumped into a blonde teenager. 

"Oh, I'm sorry" Elena apologized. 

"It's alright," She smiled at Elena. "You're a Gilbert twin, right?" 

"Yes. I'm Elena" she introduced herself. 

"I'm Caroline Forbes. I think we went to school together when we were young." 

"We did" Elena nodded in confirmation. 

"Well, it's nice to see you again then. What's it like working for the richest man alive?" 

"He's not the richest man alive"

"He might as well be. I've never personally met him. He seemed like an asshole on television but had an amazing accent. Is the accent real?" Caroline questioned, interested. 

"Yes. It's real." Elena smiled at her eagerness. 

"Nice. I plan on working for one of their family's companies soon if I can get the job. I don't need it. But it would be a start into my hopes for the future."

Elena nodded. "That's good. I hope you get it"

"Me too. Well, I'll see you later, I guess" Caroline beamed. 

"Yeah. Goodbye" Elena said with a small smile.

Caroline walked away, and Elena finished shopping before returning to the mansion and bringing the groceries to the kitchen and unpacking


End file.
